falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mississippi Don
Mississippi Don is a wandering guitar player and singer on America's West Coast. He survives primarily by scavenging for whatever he can find, trading what he doesn't need, and playing music on his guitar to anyone who will listen. Biography Early Life Despite what his name would lead others to believe, Mississippi Don is not from and has never been to the area formerly known as Mississippi. No one really knows much about Don's history, as he rarely talks about it, and, when people ask, he evades the question. Don has told others before that his parents' names were Gerald and Allison, and he has told others that his last name was Herr. Most people assume that Don was raised by his parents on a small settlement, until raiders or Mutants attacked. Others believe that he was part of a caravan that was attacked, or that Don and his family simply had a falling-out. Still others believe that his father was a traveling musician who passed on the same wanderlust to his son. Don's skillful guitar playing, though, implies that he was taught the instrument from an early age. Mid-Life One day, Don just appeared in a town in southern California, picking his guitar and singing lonely songs. People began to gather around him and listen to his music, and he was happy to play for them. They would give caps to him for his music, and he'd just smile and nod and keep on playing. Then, after a few days, he'd get up and leave town. Eventually, he began to make a circuit around many towns, playing his old guitar and singing in them. The songs he sang and played on his guitar, and the fact that he was playing them in the first place, soon earned him the nickname "Mississippi", even though he'd never been to that area before. For the most part, people accepted him for who he was and listened to him play. However, occasionally a shop owner or the authorities in whatever town he was in didn't like his playing and kicked him out, calling him a bum, or a leach, or a layabout. Don would just smile, nod, wave his hand at the town, and walk away. He wouldn't be seen around for a while, but he'd eventually be back to that same town. Sometimes, his visits would be met with results similar to his last visit, but sometimes people would actually welcome him in. He'd play his songs, live in the town for a few days, and then head out again. If worst did come to worst for Don, he'd soon prove to be very handy with the firearms he kept on his person. Nowadays Currently, Don continues to wander between settlements, playing music and laying about. In some towns, Don has been a regular staple of the community, and his visits are eagerly looked forward to. However, he also is gradually expanding the area he explores, hoping to travel to even more town and settlements. Personality and Traits One of Don's endearing qualities is his very easygoing nature. While others are business-oriented and always trying to take charge, Don is happy to sit back and play his guitar. When others are mad at him, he just takes no notice of them, or he'll smile, nod, and keep on playing. Some find this infuriating, but Don takes no notice of them, preferring instead to smile, nod, and play again. Even if some find Don's accent annoying and take that to him, he'll do nothing, preferring to smile, nod, and play once more. Skills and Equipment Mississippi Don is noted, first and foremost, for his guitar playing. He's actually relatively skilled at the instrument, even though the one he carries is battered and doesn't look too good. Don's easygoing nature also, surprisingly, endears him to those that it doesn't annoy, and they're more willing to listen to him. For those who have seen Don in combat, they'll note that he is very skilled with firearms as well as the melee weapon he may be carrying. Don carries an old, battered guitar, with which he sings and earns money. Although it isn't much to look at and hardly compares to the fine guitars that were around before the Great War, Don is able to make pleasing music with it. He wears a suit of brahminhide similar to the leather armor worn by more adventure-inclined individuals. For weaponry, Don carries a Colt Rangemaster hunting rifle and a Wattz Electronics Super Cattle Prod for close quarters. He also carries ammo for both of his weapons. Don also carries a small med-sack and a flask of whiskey. Category:Characters